In existing ink jet printers it is common to utilize a dye in a mixed glycol and water solution. The water is utilized to provide a level of electrical conductivity and to permit the dye to go into solution in the vehicle.
This requires the utilization of a water refill container and the attendant responsibilities of the operator to keep the water refill reservoir replenished with a suitable water supply. This is undesirable and expensive but until the discovery of the ink that we formulated below and described as the preferred embodiment of our invention we had found no successful substitute.